Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are active light-emitting apparatuses, compared to the mainstream thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), OLED devices have many advantages, such as high contrast, wide angle of view, low power consumption and light weight, and OLED devices have been drawn more and more attentions.
The OLED device includes an anode, a cathode and a light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. In a case that a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, the holes and electrons move to the light-emitting layer, and the holes and the electrons are combined in the light-emitting layer. In the process of manufacturing the OLED device, the residual impurities may cause local short circuit between the anode and the cathode, so that the dark spot defect is generated. In the process of using the OLED device, a size of the dark spot may be gradually increased, until the whole pixel unit becomes a dark pixel that cannot be lit, which results in the decline of the reliability of the OLED device. Or due to the defects in the thin film transistor (TFT) and other components in the pixel structure (for example, a defect of short circuit between the anode and the power line), then the OLED display has a bright spot defect.
For the dark spot defect, in the conventional repairing method, the impurities are removed from the short circuited region by a laser, but this method may damage the display region surrounding the short circuited region; for the bright spot defect, the conventional repairing method is to make a backup line on an array substrate, or the data line is cut off firstly, then the end of the TFT close to the OLED is connected to the constant potential by welding, so that the cathode and the anode of the OLED keep an equal potential to eliminate the bright spot defects, but this method occupies the wiring space and then affects the aperture ratio.